


Bound for ruin

by Your_hope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, will include content from seasons 1 to 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_hope/pseuds/Your_hope
Summary: Was choosing the survey corps a bad idea? Probably. But Mia can't regret her decisions as she faces titans. The need to survive outweighs her regrets.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Original Character(s), Hange Zoë & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Original Character(s)





	1. Character profile

Name: Mia Lucas

Regiment: Survey corpse

Age: 17 [845]

Hair: Red, long, normally tied with strands framing her face and covering her forehead

Eyes: brown

Height: 172 cm


	2. I | Expedition beyond the walls

[845]  


The sky was clear as the scouts turned back to return to Shiganshina. The mission hadn’t gone well, but that wasn’t exactly a surprise. Since humanity had started living inside the walls, every single scouting mission ended in death and misery. 

Mia couldn’t help the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. It had been building since the survey corps left the walls that morning, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on what was causing it. It could have been the almost certain possibility of death or the hopelessness she had started feeling in the fight against titans. For several months she had been part of the survey corps and her efforts hadn’t yielded much.

The walls were still out of sight, but the scouts were closing in on their destination, still in a spread-out formation. Mia’s eyes scanned the horizon, one hand holding the reins while the other hovered over her flare gun and ODM gear. Her horse was starting to slow down, having been running with out a break since the beginning of the mission. Its muscles were beginning to strain and sweat run down its coat, dirt being flung behind it as its hooves dug into the ground.

“It’s a titan! RUN!” Her head whipped to the right, her eyes widening as she saw four kids. What the hell were they doing outside the walls? A titan was bounding towards them, teeth bared, and skin stretched over its skeleton. Reacting on instinct, Mia grabbed the handles of her blades, jumping of her horse and shooting metal hooks towards the titan.

The sickening crunch of bone echoed in the air as the titan snapped its jaws on one of the boys. The metal hook sliced through the titan’s hand just seconds to late. Mia’s body fought against the wind as she retracted the steel wire, pulling her towards the titan. It looked over at the young woman, glare piercing through her as it flung its arm to the side. The hook tore through the sinew and bone, retracting back into Mia’s ODM gear as she tumbled onto the ground.

Her body ached as she rolled over the grass, her previously clean uniform tarnished with grass stains. With burning lungs, she gulped down air, her breathing heavy and her eyesight fuzzy. It took her a second to get off the ground, but the titan was already retreating. The three kids that were left behind had tears in their eyes, frozen in place. Mia stumbled towards them, sheathing the blades; not wanting to hurt them. The shorter boy had blood on his face. It had spattered onto his skin when the sharp teeth tore their victim apart.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner. Are you hurt?” She reached her hand out to place a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, but the blonde girl pulled him away. The girl’s eyes were cold as she glared at Mia, her lips drawn into a thin line. The taller boy was clearly nervous as he stepped in front of the other two kids, hands trembling. It almost seemed like they’d never seen another human being before with the way they stared at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you… What are your names?”

Silence answered her question. The blonde boy was still staring at the spot behind Mia were the grass was stained crimson. The brunette boy started taking small steps backwards, the girl following his lead and dragging the blonde boy with her.

“I don’t know how you got out here, but your parents must be worried sick. Please just come with me. Shiganshina isn’t far.” She tried to maintain a warm tone as she spoke, worry just bubbling under the surface.

“Mia!” A yell cut through the air; each syllable of her name drawn out. The young woman turned away from the children, squinting at the two horses galloping towards them. As they drew closer, Mia recognised the rider as Hange, a fellow member of the fourth squad. “Thank god you’re alive! I recognised your horse, so I rode over to check on you.” The horses slowed down until they were standing a few metres away from the red headed woman.

“Hange! You need to help me. These kids-“

“Kids? There aren’t any kids outside the walls.” Hange just had a raised eyebrow as they stared at Mia who turned around to stare at where the trio was previously stood. “We need to go, Commander Shadis has given the order to condense the formation since the walls are in sight.” Mia wanted to argue, wanted to stay and search for the three children. They couldn’t have gone far; she’d only averted her gaze for a few seconds. So, unless they suddenly turned invisible or were just a figment of her imagination, they had to be close by.

“Okay.” Her voice was meek as she took her horse by the reins, quickly getting into the saddle and fixing her ODM gears and flares. Scanning the scene one more time, her brown eyes landed on the splattered blood on the grass. It was the only proof that she hadn’t gone insane.

“Let’s go!” Hange sung out, spurring their horse forwards, Mia following their lead. The feeling of dread in her stomach started to worsen as her brain started thinking of what would happen to the kids. They wouldn’t survive outside of the walls, would they?


End file.
